This invention relates to a turkey call which realistically imitates the gobbling and clucking sounds made by wild turkeys.
It has long been recognized that the wild turkey is one of the most sly and elusive game birds and thus one of the most difficult birds to hunt. In order to successfully hunt wild turkeys, it is necessary for the hunter to exhibit great patience, stealth and silence and, perhaps most importantly, to accurately imitate the gobbling and clucking sounds to which the wild turkey responds.
Attempts have been made to develop devices which emit sounds that attract turkeys and other game birds in order to lure them within range. Typically, turkey calls have attempted to reproduce the characteristic gobble of the male turkey and the similar sounds made by the female turkey. Devices of this type normally include vibrating membranes or reeds which emit appropriate sound when activated. However, the devices that have been proposed in the past have not been particularly successful, due in large part to their inability to realistically imitate the gobbling sounds made by wild turkeys.
In addition to gobbling sounds, wild turkeys frequently emit clucking noises which normally accompany the other sounds they use to communicate. To my knowledge, none of the game calls that have been proposed in the past have been able to simulate these clucking sounds, either alone or along with gobbling sounds. Therefore, existing turkey calls have not been capable of imitating the full range of sounds made by wild turkeys, and their effectiveness has suffered accordingly. My invention is aimed primarily at providing an improved turkey call which realistically imitates the full range of sounds made by wild turkeys.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a turkey call which accurately simulates the clucking sounds that are made by wild turkeys.
Another object of the invention is to provide a turkey call which is constructed and arranged to imitate the gobbling sounds of wild turkeys more realistically than the devices that have been proposed in the past. I have found that the use of a diaphragm in combination with a compressible air bulb produces a gobble sound that is particularly attractive to wild turkeys. The air bulb can be squeezed partially or fully and at virtually any desired rate to achieve a wide variation in the gobbling sounds that are produced.
A further object of the invention is to provide one turkey call in which gobbling and clucking sounds can be independently produced. This permits either type of sound to be generated alone or together with the other type of sound, and the versatility of the turkey call is thereby enhanced.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a turkey call of the character described, an arrangement which permits ready replacement of the diaphragms that serve to produce the gobble sounds.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a turkey call of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and which is arranged to be conveniently held in the hand.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.